Users operate various computing devices to access online resources that offer a wide range of rich features and functionalities. For example, an electronic marketplace of a service provider may allow merchants to offer items for sale and consumers to search, review, and purchase items. Such functionalities may be supported in various ways including using code of the service provider in a closed platform and/or code of the service provider and the merchants in an open platform. For example, in the closed platform, the electronic marketplace may execute code of the service provider to implement a computing service. This computing service may allow a merchant to log-in to a merchant account, submit descriptions of an item, and list the item on a web site of the electronic marketplace. In another example, in the open platform, the electronic marketplace may configure the computing service to receive code from the merchant, such as web site code. In turn, the computing service may deploy the merchant's code to a computing resource of the electronic marketplace resulting in the electronic marketplace hosting a web site of the merchant.
When code of a merchant is used in an open platform, an electronic marketplace may not necessarily have control over the quality of the code. In other words, although the merchant may develop the code offline using some guidelines or framework from the electronic marketplace, the merchant may not carefully consider, for example, the overall impact to the electronic marketplace when the code is executed along with code from other merchants. As such, challenges may exist within the open platform.